Back from the Land of the Dead
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Inutaisho gets resurected, but with him, so do many others demons that have no place among the living. who awoke them? traditional pairings. lots of jokes hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is yet another fanfict by the mistress of craziness, but having to do with Inuyasha's and Sesshou-maru's father. I realise he does not have a name but for simplicity I'll call him Touga (fighting fang), Inutaisho/u, Inu no taisho/u, ect.

Contains spoilers for pretty much every tankoubon/episode/movie. Oh well, on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the guys how made the movies! All except the plot!**

* * *

A masked man entered the demon graveyard.

"It hasn't changed since last time I was here," he whispered, a trace of menace in his voice. "I will resurrect every demon here to destroy that mutt Inuyasha and his friends."

As he removed his mask, he began chanting. His eerie voice filled the graveyard, silencing even the squawks of the skeletal birds.

"Heh, heh, heh," he laughed softly, as he put the mask back on. "Many of Inuyasha's enemies' spirits are here if not their bodies. "Hiten, Manten, and many more, Inuyasha will fall to them. The curse shall take effect in a few hours."

But the man had made one grievous error. He had also resurrected not an enemy, but an ally.

Hours later, in a flash of light, thousands of youkai came back to life. They were all clamouring of how they would kill the one who killed them: Inuyasha. As the rest were yelling, a great skeleton, still clad in magnificent armour, was lit up, as if by a thousand white fireflies. Slowly, the light began to recede as the youkai took his human form.

"I wonder why I was called back from the dead… Oh, well. Maybe I should go find Inuyasha. He seems to be the object of all these demons' hate. I only wish I had Souunga, though… I wasn't planning on being resurrected," Inutaisho said out loud. Why he was so calm, no one will probably ever know.

No sooner than he had said this than a purple/pink light descended from the, uhh… 'heavens' and the Souunga fell into his hands.

"Well, damn" the old Taiyoukai said, stunned. He had not expected this outcome. "How the heck did this thing come outta nowhere like that?"

"_I'm dead, you old fool! It was you're damn plan!"_ The jewel at the hilt of the sword glowed a purple-ish light as it spoke.

"Oh, yeah…you're right on that one…"

"_Of course I'm right! It happened to me! You gave a damn sermon when I fell back into the Netherworld!"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"_How could you forget!? You demon!" _

"I'm not even gonna argue."

-----5 minutes later, in the human world-----

"Kagome! Do you sense that?" Inuyasha asked his companion.

"Yeah, sort of."

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"It's a demon aura, and it feels… kinda familiar," the modern schoolgirl answered.

"I feel it too," Miroku added.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and exclaimed: "It smells like Naraku!"

"Then, let's go see what this is all about," Sango told the white haired Hanyou.

"Right, Kagome! Get on!" Inuyasha said. He was about to offer her his back, but stopped.

"He's…here." Kagome whispered as the trees in front of them began to crash to the ground. And standing there was a youkai none of them ever thought they'd see again: Goshinki!

"How the hell were you brought back?" Inuyasha demanded the purple demon, to shocked to wonder if this was a dream. It was certainly bizarre enough to be.

"That is not for you to know! You won't able to beat me!" The mind reader charged at the hanyou.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! KAZE NO KIZU!"

The force of the blast hit Goshinki head on and destroyed the undead youkai.

"Ah, damn! I couldn't save you like I planned to! Ah well…" spoke a man as he appeared out of the shadows.

"And just who in the hells are you?" the reckless Hanyou demanded.

"Inuyasha, I am your father," the man stated, attempting to sound like Darth Vader from Star Wars, but failing since the writer of this fic has never seen any of the movies.

"Oh yeah right! My father's been dead for ye-," he broke of as Tetsuaiga pulsed. "Keh! The sword says that you're him, but that doesn't mean any-."

"Chichiue," a clam voice stated from behind the Inu no Taisho.

"Oh, Fluffy! Come and give your father a hug!" Inutaisho said gleefully as he tried to jump into Sesshoumaru's arms, like a big, fluffy puppy dog.

"Father, first, what have I told you about acting like a puppy. Second, do not call me 'Fluffy' or I will become cross."

At that, Inutaishou ducked behind Inuyasha. A very out of character thing for Inutaisho to do, making Inutaisho less like Inutaisho and bringing Inutaisho's Inutaisho-ness into question.

"Oi. Oyaji! Why are you hiding behind me?" Inuyasha asked. At this point, Inuyasha did indeed believe that the stranger was his father.

"B-b-because," he stuttered. "Sesshoumaru's angry."

"Keh! I've survived his wrath plenty of times, and I'm a Hanyou!"

"You're right! I was just kidding!" Touga said jokingly, standing up straight again.

All of the Inu-tachi were probably thinking something like this:_ This is the feared Inu no Taisho, the great lord of the Westlands?!_

Inutaisho looked at the sun. "It's nearly sunset," Inutaisho said. "Why don't we go find a place to set up camp?" He looked at Inuyasha's worn out ningen friends. "I would like to get to know these people better. Sesshoumaru? Will you be joining us?"

"I have better ways to waste my time then camp those ningen and that Hanyou."

"Suit yourself. But I would prefer it if you called your brother by his name and not 'that Hanyou'."

" ……" Sesshoumaru disappeared into the growing darkness.

"So where do suppose we camp?" Touga asked his company.

"You mean you have no clue?" Shippou asked, exasperated.

"No. But give me a break, I've been died for 200 years!"

The Inu-tachi did an animefall before going to find a camp.

* * *

Okay, pretty OOC on Inutaisho's part, but it's really fun making him hyper! Please review!

**Edit, 01/011/08: Okay, while re-reading this, I began to think that the author's notes sounded childish and whiny, so I took them out and added a bit more into the text here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grrrr… School is evil. I haven't had enough time to write. Just a note, this happens after vol. 38, although I have not read it, so Kagura and Hakudoshi are dead. Read to see what I'm doing with them. Be warned of random, unmarked spoilers. If anyone is reading, (and I know there are people who read this!) please review! Here's the next chapter!

Youba are a type of demon horse.

I do not own Inuyasha and the others, but I do own the guy who resurrected everybody. Or do I?

* * *

Everyone went to bed late that night. Inutaisho wanted to learn about Inuyasha and the people who accepted him as he was, what Sesshoumaru had done, why there were so many demons after him, and all that sort of stuff.

They had been a bit shy about explaining what had happened 50 years ago with Kikyou, but Inutaisho brushed it off, saying that he himself was a two-timer as he had fallen for Izayoi while Sesshoumaru's mother was still alive.

Since there was about one hour 'till sunrise, Inutaisho told everyone to go to bed, saying that he would take watch, before they got to the subject of Naraku, which could have taken them a long time.

A huge roll of thunder awoke everyone. Inuyasha glanced up, and saw two figures that he thought he had destroyed months ago. The two thunder brothers Hiten and Manten.

Thunder and fire flashed behind Hiten as he called out: "Hey pup, we're here to put you down for good." The author is still investigating why the older Thunder Brother wanted to kill Inuyasha. Revenge is a suspected motive.

Shippou screamed and fled into Kagome's arms the moment the Raijuu Kyoudai had appeared. Then again, they murdered his father and he thought them dead, why wouldn't he be scared?

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga in a flash, but before he could say anything, a rain of mystic blue crescents fell from the sky and sliced the brothers into pieces. The woman who had sent them alighted down once she was sure her opponents had returned to dust.

"Yo," she greeted them as if she had not been dead for the past few weeks.

"Hey Kagura," Inuyasha replied back, putting Tetsuaiga back in its sheath. "I see you're back carrying the brat around again." For indeed, Kagura was carrying Akago in her arms.

("Someone you know?" Inutaisho asked Sango quietly, who was closest to him.

"Yeah, Kagura the wind witch," she replied.)

"Well yeah," Kagura sighed. "_He_'s back too y'know."

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically.

"If you didn't realise it, baka, there is a frikken giant Youba right over your damn heads!"

Everyone looked up, and, indeed, the giant white horse Entei was staring at them with cold vertical pupils set in red iris. His rider, Hakudoshi, was staring at them with equally cold, pupil-less, purple eyes, both looking at the group on the ground as though they were slightly peeved at being forgotten.

"You going back to help Naraku?" Inuyasha asked the kid accusingly.

Hakudoshi said nothing, but alighted next to Kagura.

"I'll have you know Inuyasha," he said in his usual calm voice, "that it was Naraku's fault that I died, and so I have no reason to help him." Both white haired Hanyou glared daggers at each other.

"Say Kagome? I've been wondering, who _is_ that?" Kagura asked the miko, pointing to Inutaisho.

Realising that she had forgotten him, Kagome gestured to him to introduce himself. Inutaisho steeped forward and introduced himself.

"Greetings, Kagura-sama. I am the Inu no Taisho, but you may find it easier to call me 'Inutaisho' or 'Touga'. I am Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father. I trust you have met my elder son?"

"Yes I have," she answered, smilling.

"Kagura, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, interrupting the two.

"Sure, what?"

"What are going to do?"

"Hmm… I'm sure as hell not going to help that bastard Naraku… I don't really know," Kagura answered truthfully. "But I'll probably do something fun like slaughtering random demons. Unless you want me to help you kill the random demons that were resurrected…" Although she didn't mention it, seeing Sesshoumaru was at the top of her list of things to do.

"No, we wouldn't dream of taking away the freedom you died for," Kagome reassured her.

"Yeah freedom… I wish…" she sighed. "I can hardly be free with these two-" she broke off and smiled evilly. "Thanks for the idea Kagome!"

"What 'idea'?" Kagome asked no one in particular, confused.

Kagura didn't answer but walked over to where Inuyasha and Hakudoshi were still glaring at each other -if only looks could kill!-, but were miraculously not trying to kill each other with their blades.

"Here ya go kid, play nice now," Kagura said as she handed her little brother the infant.

"And what am I supposed to do with him?" Hakudoshi demanded.

"He has your heart," she stated simply. "Had, whatever."

"You're the one who had to carry him around," he told her, slightly angry.

"I suppose we'll see you guys around. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to call us," Kagura told the Inu-tachi, completely ignoring the otoshi-go.

"Sure," Kagome answered.

Kagura nodded and took out a feather from her hair and flew up in a whoosh of air and called "Amayo!"

"So, shall we go?" Inutaisho suggested.

They all nodded and got ready to go and find the other demons that were resurrected.

* * *

Inutaisho didn't get a big part, did he? Suggestions, reviews, and constructive criticism are welcomed.

Amayo!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze: Here is the third instalment of Back from the Land of the Dead. I thank the awesome Jazkastar for reviewing twice, andSessjan for reviewing too! And Juliakaze for putting this on her alert list. Please note that there might be some faulty information, seeing as I have not read the newest manga chapters.

I no owns IY, but I do owns me bad grammar.

* * *

Inutaisho and the gang were walking along a path on the side of a river when Sou'unga, who was on Inutaisho's back, pulsed. Tetsuaiga pulsed in return. The group stopped in amazement. The conversation between the swords progressed for a minute – where it seemed that they were arguing over something either very major or very petty - before Inuyasha found his voice.

"Old man, any idea what the hell's going on here?"

"Hmm… When I asked Toutou-sai to forge them, I said nothing about the swords being able to talk to each other like that… I wonder how that could have happened…"

"The swords seem to talk to me and Sesshoumaru a lot," Inuyasha muttered.

His father stared at him. "_Tensaiga_ pulses to _Sesshoumaru_?" he asked his youngest son.

"Well, we've seen it protect him and he resurrected a human child with it…" Kagome said.

Touga seemed to ponder this for a while then, smiling, he said: "Well, I knew Tensaiga had chosen well when it chose him."

"It chose him?"

"Yes, Tensaiga wanted to go with Sesshoumaru and Tetsuaiga wanted to go with Inuyasha."

"So Sesshoumaru has no one to blame but the swords for winding up with what he has!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"True that," Touga replied, holding his chin in his left arm, the right holding the elbow, and nodding.

Inuyasha was about to say something more when he heard an ear splitting shriek and a streak of fire struck and split the ground in the middle of the group. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Inutaisho leaped to one side and Sango, Miroku and Kirara leaped to the other.

"This is revenge for my tribe!" a voice called from the sky. There a woman stood on a cloud, her black hair, a part of it in a ponytail, flapping in the wind. She wore red and gold armour and white hakamas. Her single shoulder guard was fashioned like a bird wing and she wore white arm guards that were patterned with a strange design. On one arm she held a white pterodactyl and in the other a trident.

"Abi," Inuyasha muttered, teeth clenched.

"Yes indeed," the tori youkai hime answered, laughing. "Who is this man you have with you?" she said, in regards to Inutaisho.

"If you tell us who in the hells resurrected you, I'll answer!" Inuyasha growled, Tetsuaiga out and shinning.

"Why would I tell you? You were the one who got me killed in the first place!"

"It wasn't us! It was Naraku! You didn't have to do what he said!"

"Shut up! I did it for Mother!" Abi screeched as Tekkei rose behind her.

"She is quite loyal for a youkai," Touga murmured.

"Abi-hime of the Tori-Youkai," he called out, stepping in front of Inuyasha. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking my son?"

"I once heard of a Inu-Taiyoukai by the name of Touga who took a human as a mate and helped birth a half-breed. Are you that youkai?" the tori-hime replied, her voice at a yelling tone. It was a wonder no one needed throat medicine.

"And if I am?"

"Then you die," Abi said as a small smile crept upon her lips. "Go!" she ordered the birds.

Inutaisho was about to use a claw technique on the pitiful little pipsqueaks when Inuyasha jumped up.

"I can take it from here Old Man!" he cried. "_Kaze no Kizu_!"

The golden yellow colour of Tetsuaiga's demonic energy filled the air and slaughtered the white birds.

Abi suddenly went into her more demonic form the one where she has blue irises and red whites and her eyelashes are really long on the bottom and all that stuff.).

"Rrrhhh… You shall pay!" she screeched, as her normally red irises went blue, the white of her eyes red, her bottom eyelashes lengthened and her fangs grew longer.

About to throw the fire ball that was in her hand, a voice stopped.

"Abi, stop."

"Mother…"

"You have done well enough for now. Let us retreat and save our strength to kill them next time we meet," the huge bird demon told her daughter.

Abi glared angrily at Tekkei, then looked to the group on the ground.

"Hmph. We'll come back, mark my words. And when we do, you will be the ones to feel pain." She then disappeared in a flurry of feathers, wings, wind, demon energy, and all that fun stuff.

"She ran away," Shippou said. "I don't think she thinks Inuyasha is strong enough for her."

"Of course she did! We can all see that, idiot!" Inuyasha said as he stalked over to Shippou and whacked the poor kitsune kid over the head. "And I'm far stronger than her, any day!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded.

"What?"

"_Sit boy!!!!"_

Inuyasha crashed into the ground quite a bit. Inutaisho looked a bit startled that his son was forced into the ground by a single word from a human, but then reminded himself that she was a miko and had probably cast a spell on him.

Shippou, who had recovered from the beating that the hanyo had given him, told the old man the story about the beads of subjugation. He also mentioned that Kagome used it on Inuyasha at least once a day. Touga was a bit surprised at this info, but kept it to himself.

Miroku sighed. "Let's just be off and kill those other demons that were resurrected along with Touga-sama."

"Right," Inuyasha said, finally free of the spell. "Let's go."

The rest of the gang agreed, and started looking for their undead enemies.

* * *

Sorry if it was to short. I'm trying to make it one battle per chapter, to have at least 23 chapters. Oh, and _**REVIEW**_. Please?

Amayo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya people! Sorry for the long wait, but I had writer's block…

Thanks to InuJoey , Hanyou Yogonem, Mayu-Chan Sakura, MikaRose, Fantasyfan01, im-a-weird-girl,chey-chey, Kikyouhater220 and DoggurlAllura, for the reviews, kayone kaso, Phoenix Kyuubi, for putting this on alert and whatnot.

I apologise in advance for any repetitive-ness in this story. She needs help, and lots of it.

Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. All I want is an Inutaisho plushie! Not the series!

Note: This chapter contains some Yu Yu Hakusho stuff. Without previous knowledge of almost the entire series (up to at least episode 101), it will be kinda of hard to understand a few paragraphs. But only a few. It's still an IY fic!

**Response to anonymous review: **

(chey-chey) Thanks for the idea. Don't worry, I'll use Shippou's father… sometime…..

* * *

It was the day after the Inu-tachi and Touga's close encounter with death at the hands of the bird princess Abi. Many lives had been saved by Abi listening to her mother and leaving before more than a few birds had been killed. Anyway, the group of traveling random people were walking along a coast near sunset.

Inutaisho halted. "Inuyasha, do you smell that?" he growled.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yeah, bat demons… Hyakkikoumori, I think they're called."

Inutaisho nodded. "Watch out for them. They can mean trouble."

"Hyakkikoumori? Didn't you kill the lord of that tribe, Taigokumaru, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the dog-eared hanyou.

Touga blinked down at his son. "You killed Taigokumaru?"

His son nodded. "Did you see his son, Tsukuyomaru?" the old man asked urgently.

The group looked at each other.

"No," replied Sango. "He was dead before we got there. Taigokumaru said he killed Tsukuyomaru himself."

A brief flash of sadness showed in Touga's eyes.

"But wouldn't that mean that he's wandering around somewhere?" Shippou interjected.

As if on cue, a voice called out "Oi, Touga!"

The small group whirled to see a middle age demon, a human in her twenties or thirties and a young girl, most likely a hanyou.

"Tsukuyomaru!" Touga exclaimed. "Good to see you!" They gave each other a high five.

"Are they always like this?" Sango wondered out loud to her comrades.

"Well, Tsukuyomaru is…" the woman sighed.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't believe we caught your name last time," Miroku said, wandering over.

"Oh yes. I'm Shizu," Shizu answered.

"And I'm Shiori," the small hanyou answered for herself with a small bow.

"Neh, how about we go back to our house and exchange formalities and whatnot there?" Tsukuyomaru asked, white teeth flashing in a smile against his darker skin and looking like a hyper eight-year-old.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and even Kirara sweatdropped at the two demon lords. No one is sure why, but it may have been because both of them, at one time 'respected' lords of the western lands, were acting like 11-year-olds on caffeine and sugar. And trust me, I know how they act.

About five seconds of silence later, they all walked over to the house.

The villagers, who had been somewhat freaky and freaked out last time the Inu-tachi had passed through, were pretty quiet, probably because there were now **two **demon lords in their village instead of one, who they were already wary around.

Once inside the hut, Tsukuyomaru exclaimed, "I call pudding!"

Shizu laughed and asked Inutaisho if he wanted some. The so-called 'Great' demon lord eagerly agreed.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched at his father and the bat demon, who were practically inhaling the pudding.

"Is your father always like this?" Kagome asked Shiori, who nodded.

The night continued like this, until the villagers' screams interrupted a highly random conversation about pudding and cucumber. How the conversation started was anyone's guess.

"Should we take that as a sign from Souunga that someone's attacking the village?" Inutaisho asked Tsukuyomaru with faux-politeness.

"Yep," answered the Hyakkikoumori with a nod of his head.

"_For the last time! I do NOT send signs!"_ yelled a certain possessed sword from Touga's back.

"Shut up!" both Daiyoukai chorused as the made their way out of the hut.

The Inu-tachi, plus Shiori and Shizu, took this as normal behaviour for them and followed them to meet whatever bad-guy had popped up.

Once outside, they were greeted with the usual sight of a demon-attacked village.

A voice stopped them.

"Kukuku… I see you too, Tsukuyomaru, have returned!" laughed Taigokumaru. He was hovering over the sea next to the ledge where Inutaisho and Tsukuyomaru were standing.

"Hey! What about me!" demanded Inutaisho, pointing at him-self.

"You don't count," replied Taigokumaru tartly.

"What?!?! How dare you say such things to a King of Makai!" demanded the Dog General.

"_What_ did I tell him about pretending he's from Yu Yu Hakusho?" muttered Shizu.

"What did I tell you about tricking people into thinking you're Raizen!" demanded Tsukuyomaru to Touga. "'Cause if you're him, I'm Yomi!"

"Okay, since that's settled, who should we give the role of Mukuro to?" asked Touga innocently.

Tsukuyomaru thought for a minute before saying, "Abi. They both rule in the South and have almost the same personality."

Touga nodded, but before he could say anything, Taigokumaru interrupted him.

"Who can I be?" he asked, giving his son and his son's best friend his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes, which, needless to say, sucked.

The two younger looking-lords looked at each other. "Either Sachi or Elder Toguro. You choose," Tsukuyomaru finally said.

"I hate you! Die!" Taigokumaru yelled as he fired his youki blast thinggie at the two, who dodged easily. "I will be Mukuro!" (A/N: I have nothing against Mukuro. Taigokumaru's just an idiot)

Touga and Tsukuyomaru looked at each other and then fell over laughing at the mental image of Taigokumaru dressed as Mukuro.

"What the _Hell _are they talking about?" demanded Inuyasha as he, the Inu-tachi, Shiori and Shizu sweatdropped at the three arguing Daiyoukai.

"Yes! I WILL be Mukuro! Because Yomi and Raizen suck!" yelled Taigokumaru. Once again, the author would like to take three seconds of your life to say that she has nothing against any of the Kings of Makai.

Both of the two demon lords that were currently dying from lack of breath suddenly stopped laughing.

"You DARE say that ANY of the Kings suck?" demanded Inutaisho, his eyes going red.

"Hell yes!" laughed the floating mass of wrinkles known as Taigokumaru. "And so do you!"

"You DARE say that WE suck? You're a flying Dead Man!" growled Tsukuyomaru, his normal hyper violet eyes going a demon-like red.

The next scene involves graphic violence of Taigokumaru being tortured. For your comfort, we have omitted this scene and replaced it with the best quality static available.

Static. In the background, you hear Taigokumaru swearing and screaming in pain and Tsukuyomaru and Touga laughing like deranged maniacs and sounding like chipmunks on helium.

We now return to our feature presentation.

Taigokumaru's bloody and dismembered corpse lay on top of the Hyakkikoumori Tribe's island roost.

"So, how was that for weird?" Tsukuyomaru asked, turning to the frozen Inu-tachi, Shizu and Shiori.

"Well, seeing as I was the only one who could understand it, that would very weird," muttered Shizu.

"Oh yeah," Tsukuyomaru and Inutaisho laughed at the same time, identical sweat-drops appearing on the side of their heads.

"Could you explain who those people you were talking about are?" Miroku asked the two.

Inutaisho opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Tsukuyomaru, who told him just to explain the characters and not the entire cast. Inutaisho blinked, then quickly described the Three Kings. Which created very confused Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Shiori.

(The Next Morning)

"So we'll see you guys later?" Tsukuyomaru asked Inutaisho.

The dog demon nodded.

"And Inuyasha, thank you for last time," Shiori spoke up, smiling.

"Keh. It was mostly you and your father," Inuyasha replied, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Kagome knelt down by the Koumori-hanyou and told her, "That's his own way of saying 'you're welcome'."

"I know," Shiori replied with a smile.

"So, shall we head out?" Miroku asked his companions.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning, like his companions into the sunrise.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The Three Kings thing was really caffinated Mountain Dew talking. If anyone needs them, I can send descriptions and what not.

Please review! Reviewers get Inutaisho plushies!


End file.
